marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
Dormammu |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |class = Mystic |tag1 = Power Lock |tag2 = Degeneration |tag3 = Villain |tag4 = Control: Denial |tag5 = Dimensional Being |origin = Earth-616 |crystal = TBA |ability1 = Poison Immunity |ability2 = Bleed Immunity |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 6791 |tier4basehealth = 17028 |tier5basehealth = - |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 445 |tier4baseatk = 1114 |tier5baseatk = - |synbonus1 = Dark Empowerment |synpartner1 = Mordo |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Doctor Voodoo |synbonus3 = Inseparable |synpartner3 = The Hood |synbonus4 = Nemesis |synpartner4 = Doctor Strange |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes }} Dormammu is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Dormammu was born to a race of powerful beings made of pure magical energy known as the Faltine, and has only one true desire: power. This desire drove him from his home world and brought him to the Dark Dimension, where he now rules and draws even greater power from the worship of his subjects. Now with the power of so many heroes concentrated in The Contest, Dormammu has come as one of the greatest mystical threats in the universe, undoubtedly to gain that power for himself. Stats Abilities *'Immune to Poison' **'Passive:' As a being of pure mystical energy, Dormammu, is immune to all known poisons of the Battlerealm. *'Immune to Bleed' **'Passive:' Dormammu lacks blood and is therefore, immune to Bleed effects. *'Dark Energy' **'Passive:' Dark Energy Charge is gained each time your opponent Power Level decreases. Maximum charge is 100. **When the Charge reaches 100, it will be consumed by the next attack that has an Imbued effect triggering the Imbued effect in addition to any standard effects. **50 Dark Energy Charges gained for each Buff Nullified. *'Heavy Attacks' **If there is no Soul Bond on the target, place a Soul Bond on it with 1 Charge. ***While a Soul Bond is active, each Dark Energy Charge Dormammu gains also charges the Soul Bond for the same amount. Maximum charge is 100. **If there is a Soul Bond on the target, detonate the active Soul Bond dealing up Direct Damage per Soul Bond charge. *'Finish a Combo with a Medium Attack' **The target doesn't gain Power from this hit. **Depletes up to of the target's max Power. **'Imbued:' Causes Direct Damage equal to of the Power Drained by this attack. Signature Ability *'Soul Leech' **Dormammu uses his opponent’s powers as a link to reach deep within their soul. Each time a buff expires on his opponent, Dormammu has up to a 100% chance to Degenerate them for of his attack, over 10 seconds. The chance of this ability triggering increases the longer it’s been since it was last triggered. Special Attacks *'Soul Fire' **A wave of power from the Dark Dimension burns through his opponent’s very soul, burning out any sources of power it may find. ***100% Chance to Nullify 1 positive enemy Buff. ***'Imbued:' Nullify all positive enemy Buffs. *'Dimensional Blasts' **Dormammu opens rifts to the Dark Dimension, drawing forth bolts of raw power. ***100% chance to Power Lock enemy for seconds. ***'Imbued:' Drain of target's max Power per hit. *'Lord of the Dark Dimension' **Dormammu brings his opponent into the Dark Dimension for a demonstration of his true potential. ***Gain a Dimensional Link buff causing Dormammu to continually gain Dark Energy for seconds. ***'Imbued:' Gain an Empowered Dimensional Link buff. While this is active Dormammu will Regenerate of Damage done by Soul Bond detonations. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *'Hyperion: ' **A lot of Hyperion’s power comes from his repeated Power Gains, and Dormammu has several ways to deal with them. Also, the True Damage from both Soul Bond and Soul Leech allows him to bypass Hyperion’s high resistances. *'Doctor Strange: ' **Ahh the good Doctor, Dormammu’s long time nemesis. Now, this isn’t a super hard counter, but Dormammu is well equipped for this fight. He doesn’t rely on Buffs limiting the effect of Counterspell. He has a Nullify of his own to take down Doctor Strange’s period buffs, and once his Signature is unlocked he has a chance to Degenerate Doctor Strange each time he switches Buffs. *'Cable: ' **When stepping into the ring with Cable, Dormammu’s going to want to play the shutdown game. Cable can really get rolling when he triggers Power Gains, which in turn gives him more chances to trigger Regenerations, and more Power Gains. Dormammu has a couple of options to deal with this, either Nullifying them directly, or Power Locking and Draining him to prevent them having a chance to trigger. Weaknesses *'Electro: ' **Electro is a tough contender for Dormammu, especially once he has access to his Signature Ability. Electro is happy to just sit on a full Power Bar for extra Critical Hits, never giving Dormammu a chance to build his Dark Energy, and hold Class Advantage for even more damage. *'Captain America: ' **Captain America is a great counter to Dormammu. He doesn’t have any Buffs to trigger, avoiding Soul Leech. Weakness provides a window in which Dormammu really doesn’t want to trigger the Soul Bond, and Class Advantage offsets Cap’s lower damage output. *'Cyclops (Blue Team and New Xavier School): ' **Cyclops has big Special Damage at his disposal, and doesn’t mind saving up for his Special 3, especially if he can get his combo up for the additional damage. Again, by saving up his Special Bar he can deny Dormammu much of his Dark Energy charge, and no buffs to trigger keep him safe from Soul Leech. Recommended Masteries *'Mystic Dispersion' **Dormammu has a Nullify ability on his Special 1, allowing him to trigger Mystic Dispersion a lot. This only improves with an Imbued Special 1 allowing him to Nullify all his opponent's Buffs. *'Assassin' **The Assassin Mastery pairs very well with Dormammu's Soul Bond. The very high ratio on a fully charged Soul Bond gives great returns from this mastery, and since the Soul Bond will take some time to fully charge, it's likely to be ready when this Mastery kicks in. *'Liquid Courage' and Double Edge **Dormammu's natural immunities prevent him from receiving their negative effects. Trivia * External links * References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Dimensional Being Category:Poison Immunity Category:Bleed Immunity Category:Power Burn Category:Power Lock Category:Degeneration Category:Nullify